


They Were Always Watching

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abuse, Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Except Not Actually, Explicit Language, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, POV Wilbur Soot, Paranoia, Pogtopia, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sort Of, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, Wilbur Put Tommy In Hole, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur's Just Kinda Lost It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Wilbur is haunted by the eyes in the walls of Pogtopia. He knows what he must do.-----Day 9: Betrayal
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	They Were Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> heed tags please

The eyes burrowed into the walls of Pogtopia tracked his every movement. They all held various expressions of displeasure, causing Wilbur to shrink under the judgemental gaze. They were watching. They were always  _ fucking _ watching.

He wished the walls had mouths instead of eyes, so they could give verbal confirmation of the ex-president’s suspicions. Tommy spent so much time with Tubbo. Tubbo was wrapped around Schlatt’s finger. Anyone would be a fool not to see it. Tubbo had long abandoned L’Manburg - abandoned  _ Wilbur _ \- and was clearly a liability.

Tommy spending so much time with the right-hand man of the enemy was beyond suspicious. When Wilbur would pace around his room in the late hours of the night, rambling into the air about what he’d noticed of his younger brother’s behavior, the eyes seemed to blink in confirmation of the treachery.

They knew the truth. After all, they were always watching.

Wilbur decided to give Tommy one final chance. He told the younger of Tubbo’s misdeeds, yelling when Tommy tried to talk back towards him. The walls wouldn’t lie to him. Tubbo would. Tommy didn’t grasp Wilbur’s message, shouting back with just as much conviction. He stopped when Wilbur grabbed the collar of the boy’s shirt and dragged him into the main part of the ravine. He ignored the fear in his brother’s eyes and instead chose to focus on the pleasure in the wall’s eyes. Wilbur tightened his grip on the raglan shirt, torn and dirty, and shouted what he was confident to be a coherent argument. The loose stone in the ravine shook with the words he spat out. Tommy stared throughout the whole declaration, looking as though he was trying to understand a book written entirely in gibberish. After Wilbur was sure that he had gotten through to his right-hand man - only after checking to make sure the walls seemed to agree with his conclusion, of course - he dropped the younger unceremoniously onto the cold ground.

His work was done. The eyes followed him with satisfaction in their gaze at the scene that had just occurred. They knew everything Wilbur stated was nothing but the truth, considering they were always watching.

The eyes seemed to have a bloody tint to them, which he knew his own probably shared. He was absolutely  _ enraged _ . Tommy was with Tubbo. Tommy was with the  _ traitor _ , probably spilling all of Wilbur’s secrets just for kicks. Tommy couldn’t be trusted anymore. The walls whispered for him to make his younger brother pay for his actions in flesh, but Wilbur wouldn’t give in to that request.

Tommy was his younger brother. He’d never intentionally harm him, even if he harmed Wilbur over and over and over again by not listening to him.

The eyes glared at Wilbur as Tommy re-entered Pogtopia, angry at the lack of Wilbur’s immediate reaction. Wilbur knew that they shouldn’t fret, as he would share his plans with the walls later that night. No blood would be spilled from his baby brother on Wilbur’s watch, but he also knew that Tommy could no longer have the freedom to even think of sharing his secrets. Wilbur knew what needed to happen, and he was sure that the hunger in the eyes’ stare would be quelled by his solution. 

They’d see how effective his plan was, considering they were always watching.

Although the overbearing gaze from the walls seemed skeptical, Wilbur set his plan into motion. The obsidian he had painstakingly mined throughout the night was in the form of a small room hidden under the ground of the ravine. A single hole was dug directly above it, and the smelted cobblestone was in Wilbur’s bag. The plan was perfect. All he needed was Tommy’s cooperation, whether he wanted to give it or not.

Wilbur marched into Tommy’s room with a righteous expression etched on his face. Tommy was still sound asleep, only woken up when Wilbur grabbed him by his underarms and roughly pulled him out of bed. Tommy awoke with a shout, kicking his feet and trying to scratch at his attacker, but only managing to dislodge the blanket that had been tangled on his ankles. He continued to curse at Wilbur, the elder not dignifying him with a response and proceeding to drag Tommy through Pogtopia like a rag doll. When they arrived at the hole in the floor, Wilbur wrapped up the currently fighting form of his younger brother with a single arm, hugging him tightly against his chest. With his free hand, he pulled out a water bucket and placed the water down the hole.

He didn’t want to harm Tommy.

He set the bucket to the side of his feet and shoved Tommy into the hole and down the man-made waterfall. Quickly, he re-picked up the bucket and contained the water before Tommy could even attempt to swim back to the surface. Obscenities were shouted at him by his now trapped younger brother as he placed the prepped stone block into the opening. It blended in perfectly with the ground and managed to block out Tommy’s angry yells.

Wilbur looked to the walls, and the eyes all stared at him with their approval. This was what they had wanted to see from Wilbur, and see they did.

They were always watching, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I MISSED ANY TAGS I'M SORRY
> 
> Anyway, uh angst time angst time  
> This is a part of The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge. Be sure to check out @moggin and @WhimsicalMercy for some fantastic works following the same prompts! They're both super chill people and incredibly talented :-)
> 
> With that, have a great day! Thanks for reading! Stay hydrated :-)


End file.
